


The Power of the Milkshake

by ZapBaggo



Category: Time After Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Milkshake, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: H.G. and Jane take a break from hunting John for the day.





	

A soft hum slipped past H.G.’s lips as he watched the brunette make her way around the kitchen.  Jane had been insistent on staying in that night, taking a break from hunting John and putting both of their lives in danger.  A sharp sound brought him out of his thoughts, brows furrowing together in slight confusion as he gazed towards the woman.  “Ms. Walker, what is that contraption?”  He questioned, placing his feet onto the floor and sliding out from his chair to get a closer look. “It’s a fine piece of machinery, yes?  Swirly, whirly. . .”  His voice faded, simply fascinated with the piece of technology.  A laugh caused him to look away from the machine, his attention moving to the woman.  “It’s called a blender, H.G.”  She replied to him, a look of affection, well, he hoped it was affection, was playing upon her flawless face. 

 “I’m using it to make our dessert.”  Oh, that was something he understood, dessert.  There were many things in the world that H.G. enjoyed, and sweets happened to be one of his most favorite. Back in his time, he would make sure that there was a treat here and there around his home. A candy in the desk drawer, some of the shelf, he even kept some hidden in a vase on the counter that was strictly for emergencies.  “Ah, that’s quite remarkable.  So much easier to use this than what we had back in the day. ”  She listened to him as he spoke, and that’s another thing he enjoyed about her, she actually /listened/ to him, to what he was saying.  None of his friends did that in his time.  “Could you hand me two glasses, please?”  She asked of him, and in an instant, he took two glasses from the cabinet and placed them in front of her.  

Taking a spoon and picking up a part of the blender, which, ‘oh, my lord, it splits in half?!’, pouring a decent amount of thick liquid into the clear glass.  Seeing the clueless look on his face, Jane took two straws, placing them each into the glasses.  

“This is a milkshake.”  She said simply, smile on her face as she placed the straw between her lips, taking a moment to enjoy the sweet treat.  It was like a lightbulb clicked in his head, a sudden ‘ah’ slipping past his lips.  “I hear these will attract all the boys to our yard.”  He commented, slightly proud of himself for remembering what he had heard some of the younger people in the streets speaking of.  

The reaction he got from Jane was somewhat. . .unexpected.  She nearly dropped her glass, soft sputters slipping past her lips as she gaped up at him.  Placing a hand onto the small of her back, facial expression forming to that of a worried look, he reached out to place her glass onto the table for her.  “Are you okay?  Shall I call a doctor?  What seems to be the issue?  Is this the ‘freezing of the brain’ that I’ve heard about?”  It seemed that as soon as the words slipped past his lips, smaller hands clutched at the front of his shirt, Jane using his body to keep herself balanced as she let out rapid giggles.   He merely waited for her to finish, slipping one hand around her to keep her balanced.  “I don’t know how you’ve learned this stuff.”  She murmured as she calmed down slightly, but she didn’t step back, and he didn’t think he wanted her to.  “I’m trying to get with the times, Ms. Walker.”  He responded, an amused huff of his own slipping from him.  “Well. . . -”, when did they get this close? ‘’You could start by calling me Jane.”  Her voice was soft, the air in the room had shifted slightly, their eyes locked together.  “Jane.”  He murmured, the name rolling off his tongue, their faces were close now, how did these things manage to happen?  

“May I kiss you?”  The moment of hesitation before he asked the questioned showed the nervousness he felt, but also that he cared enough for her to ask, that he was a gentleman who wanted her for who she was.  “Yes, you may.”  They moved in at the same time and their lips met halfway, one hand moving to the nape of her neck, the other around her waist.  It was short, chaste, and sweet; and H.G. couldn’t help but think that he would definitely be enjoying this time period.  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors in my grammar and if it seems rushed, I was so excited to write this that I couldn't wait!
> 
> This is dedicated to my new friend Kate, and I hope she enjoys this and gets a good laugh from it!
> 
> If you wish to discuss the show/ship, DM me on Twitter! @/CaptSinnerang and my Tumblr is TheScarredWriter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
